The Rick Baker Arrival
by Island1212
Summary: Takes place in Mass Effect 2 what would happen if instead of Commander Shepard going to Arrival Hackett assign someone else to do it? It ends horribly. More of Rick Baker's life will put up soon.


**Hello everybody and welcome to my Mass Effect story. I played Arrival for Mass Effect 2 and I gotta say it was not what I expected. So what would happen if Hackett gave the assignment to someone else? Well boys and girls I'll tell you that he should have went with Shepard for it.**

**I do not own Mass Effect, but I deeply want to. I own only my OC Rick Baker. Review, follow or favorite it, it's up to you.**

The Citadel

Within the human embassy Councilor David Anderson and Donnel Udina was having a discussion with Admiral Hackett through comm. "Rescuing her won't be easy they'll just think we sent her there". Hackett says.

"Not if we bring someone in, someone skillful who can break into a high tech prison and get her out". Anderson says.

"Like, Shepard?". Hackett ask.

"Udina step in. "I'm sorry, but I instantly remember, Shepard joining with Cerberus".

Anderson glare at him. "He's not working with them".

"Logos don't lie".

"Enough!". The two turn to Hackett. "Shepard is already has his hands full with the Collectors. I believe, Shepard isn't completely with them, but right now I need someone who can rescue Dr. Kenson".

"I actually know someone". Udina says. "He was actually our first candidate for the spectres".

"Are you referring to Rick Baker?". Anderson ask his tone surprising. "We can't bring him on this".

"Rick has an excellent record of infiltrates, you do remember when he saved those people on the volus planet Talis Fia, right?".

"Course I do and I remember reading the reports about what he did like blow up two ships that landed directly onto homes and he almost got innocents killed in the process. Not to mention he's yet again suspended for at least a month for not following orders".

"Rick Baker is a handful I remember seeing him at the premier school he's brass…". Hackett says.

"Don't forget arrogant. Every time he thinks of something it always ends with someone getting hurt and don't tell me you don't remember a year ago".

"I didn't… but he is the only one that seems capable in getting this done and like Udina said he has a amazing record and the Talis Fia mission earned him a reputation".

"I know just that I have a feeling this won't end well…".

"You worry too much… Councilor, Rick Baker will surely get it done". Udina says not liking to call him councilor.

"I'll get in touch with him. Hackett out".

"What are you planning?". Anderson ask, but it was more of a demand.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm just looking out for humanity". He then leaves.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Illium

Illium a classic garden world, developed to serve as entrepot between the Terminus Systems and the Asari Republic and to serve as an N7 marine's place to get drunk. Rick Baker a 27 year old male with brownish hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing civilian clothing was on his third shot of liquor. The matriarch stop what she was doing and look at him.

"Any idea as to why you're looking at me?".

"Yeah, that noise is driving me crazy".

"Noise?".

She points to his omni-tool which was making a ping sound. Answering it an image of a dark-skinned woman, shoulder length black hair and brown eyes look at him.

"Rick, why didn't you answer?".

The matriarch leaves. "Uh… I was looking over some reports". The matriarch wanted to laugh. "S o, Jennet you calling to give me a heads up on your returning home? You do know how much I love surprises".

Jennet had a sad look upon her face. "Actually the SSV Glacier has returned back to Earth and I just got news that we're going to be heading out to a colony to watch for any signs of an upcoming attack".

"Your serious?".

"I'm sorry, I wish that I was there with you, but with the many colonies disappearing I have no choice. Don't worry I'll be back soon".

"Yeah, don't worry about it I got busy things too… the SSV Kalabin is suppose to be doing the same thing…".

"That's great when will you be back?".

"Um… when will you be back?".

"…Rick your not lying are you?".

"Gotta go bye!". He hung up and put his head on the table. "Dammit…".

"The hell is wrong with you?". The matriarch came back.

"Shit… just some Alliance business that's all…".

"They kicked you out?".

"No!... I'm suspended for at least a month… how am I going to tell, Jennet?".

"I'm pretty sure how you ended the call she knows".

"Fuck…". His omni-tool ping again. "Jennet…. Hackett?".

"Rick I need to tell you something important get to a secure place and I'll brief you".

"Alright". Putting credits on the table he goes to leave. "Thanks for the drinks, matriarch".

"It's Matriarch Aethyta".

Heading towards a nearby restroom making sure no one was in there he talks to Hackett. "Secure what's this about?".

"About you going on a mission to rescue Dr. Kenson".

"Me? I don't know if you read, but I'm suspended".

"And I'm unsuspending you. This is important, Dr. Kenson is a deep cover operative out in Batarian space. Dr. Amanda Kenson recently reported that she found evidence of an imminent Reaper invasion…".

"Reaper invasion?".

Hackett sighed knowing that the time is now. "The ship that attacked the Citadel two years ago is what Shepard says was a Reaper a highly advance machine race of synthetic-organic starships that lives in deep space with the rest".

"Rest?! You mean there's more?".

"That's what Shepard says and I believe him. He reported to Anderson that the Collectors are working with them and that they were once Prothean".

"How the hell don't know one else knows about this? Oh and a good thing you said Shepard as there was a lot of rumors going around saying that he was alive".

"Yes he is alive, but right now he's stopping the Collectors you must rescue Kenson before it's too late. Just this morning we got word that the batarians arrested her their holding her on terrorism charge. I need you to infiltrate the prison and get her out of there. As a favor to me, I'm asking you to go alone".

"I'm a lone wolf, but what is she actually doing out there?".

"She's deep cover, Rick we'll talk when we have to. I'd heard she was investigating a rumor of a Reaper artifact in the system. Her last report said she'd found it".

"Interesting, but what is it?".

"Don't know never gave us anymore than it being an artifact".

"This much be serious work you want me doing I mean you called me".

"There's going to be another invasion soon, but I think this artifact might stop them, delay them or whatever it can do we need it. The prison is hidden underground at a batarian outpost on Aratoph. I'll upload the coordinates now. Once she's secure confirm her discovery then brief me when your back".

"This feels like I'm doing a spectre's thing".

"If you get this done we might consider you a candidate".

"The second human spectre I like it".

"Get it done. Hackett out".

Once the conversion was over Rick headed to his shuttle since being suspended he has only been using a small shuttle to get around and now it might just make him a spectre. Being the second human spectre would get him to the family fortune. His family has always served in the army specially the Alliance since the beginning the Alliance was first created. His parents both respected Admirals had told him about the family fortune and the only way to get it was to join the Alliance. Rick wants the fortune and he'll do anything to get it.

Things were looking swell for him till his sister joined also and since then she has been getting closer and closer and he could feel it. Being a spectre he would win getting the money and rubbing it in her face. In a few minutes he was about to land on Aratoph. The shuttle landed behind the prison trying not to get caught by anything or anyone. When settled he move out wearing his black N7 armor holding his rifle and pistol.

A door was located, but was lock luckily there was a control box on the side and after a second of hacking it the door opened. Shaking his head Rick was not impress with how Batarians would be stupid enough to have a lame security system hacking it in just a second. Inside was a mess rubble everywhere and he even almost got his foot stuck in a hole or two. "Son of a bitch what kind of prison is this…". Rick stops as he spotted a varren.

When it look at him it charge at him it's teeth sharp and getting ready to eat. This hasn't been the first time he was being charged by a varren and so he shot it in the head. Rick wondered as to the reason of varrens being here in a prison, but moved along. He came across a bridge, but looking down he saw the bones of numerous of species. more varrens were around and he got rid of them the same then he came across a laser door.

"Get the human into questioning". He heard a batarian say.

"Get your hands off me!". A female voice says.

Rick could hear the voices coming from the other side of the laser door around the corner. He move on trying to find another way around. The prison was defiantly full of varrens more and more popping up every time he goes around a corner. He even accidently shot a few gas valves exploding with fire. Entering into a room he heard more talking from batarians.

"They wanted to slam an asteroid into the mass relay".

"Can they even do that?".

"What difference does it make? We caught 'em".

Moving in Rick was now outside raining and saw guards right in front of him. Using his omni-blade he struck one in the back. He continue to do this to the others not wanting to engage them in a firefight. He moved again back inside hearing more talking.

"No way it would have worked. Relays can't be damaged, much less destroyed".

"Those humans will do anything to destroy us, I swear".

"We have to make this one an example to the others. We can't respond kindly to terrorists". In one of the rooms Rick saw two guards standing their backs turn. Suddenly one of them turn and spotted him. "A human!".

Moving away from the shots Rick shook his head as now he must waste ammo on them. They went different ways and so Rick use that to his advances. Shooting one in the head he went into the room just as the other guy came and he dispose of him as well. "Batarians".

"There's a shuttle incoming. Clear the hangar bay". The loudspeaker says.

"Shuttle". Moving one he made his way to the hanger bay. Coming out was just Batarians with prisoners.

"I heard an artifact was found in that asteroid belt. Think the humans got it?".

"If they did, they'd have swarmed in and put flags all over it".

Not listening more he kept on going down a level he went in a hall and again more talking.

"This one's apparently the mastermind".

"If she doesn't talk, kill her".

"That's Kenson". Going in he quietly snuck behind them and using his omni-blade slice their heads off. He saw what he think is Dr. Kenson strap to a table with a guard near her he listen in on the comm.

"I'll ask you again. Where is your base?".

"Your wasting time. The Reapers are coming!".

"The Reapers are coming here. To the relay".

"Every moment you keep me here brings them closer".

"So I should let you go destroy the relay, then? Just destroy this system?".

"Do what you want to me, batarian. Torturing me won't save you".

"No? But it will amuse me".

Hurrying Rick move to the next room where to his horror were the cells that belong to the prisoners all cover in blood. The same was with the others as well and he could only think what they were going to do with Dr. Kenson. He found the door to her cell opening it a machine was coming down to her face and before the guard could do anything Rick hit him hard enough to knock him out.

"Who are you? What are you doing?".

"Dr. Kenson? Names Rick Baker I was sent by Hackett to get you out".

"Baker? Are you related to Jack and Barb Baker?".

"Yeah…".

"Hackett told me great things about them. I never knew they had a son". Rick got her out the shackles.

"We need to go I'm pretty sure a few dead guards will alert the rest".

"Just give me a moment… my legs are not yet ready".

"Again a few dead guards will alert the rest so we got to go now".

"If we can find a console, I can hack security… make us an escape path".

"Here". Rick gives her his pistol. "I hear more coming".

Kenson goes to the down guard where she stomp on his neck killing him. "Lets go".

"The ringleader escaped! Get your asses out there and stop them!". The loudspeaker says.

The two move shooting guards in their path. "This is a cell block. There should be a security console here somewhere". Heading down they again had to deal with more guards much to Rick's surprise Kenson could handle a gun quite well killing the guards quick. Moving forward were more varren and Rick killed them though one jump on him and bit his arm good thing armor was on it. Kenson pulled it off and shot it. The guards went in groups attacking them, but were done for by two humans one with a rifle and the other with a pistol. They got to a security console. "They know we're here. Keep them off me while I hack us a way out".

"You know I hate when I have to protect somebody".

"Do you want out?".

"Suppression teams to cell block! Now!".

"…Hurry it up!". Rick hid behind a wall.

Guards came raining in shooting at about everything and Rick couldn't even peek his head to see. When some stop to reload he use the opportunity to dispatch them. Many came again putting him in the same situation and it didn't help when Kenson spoke.

"We need to close the door we came in through. Keep them out!".

"You fucking think!". Rick yelled. Going back to the door he encountered more varrens and guards. "FUCK OFF!". He fired.

Once all done went to close it and thinking he could relax Kenson says. "Their coming from below".

"Below?... what are you talking about…. SHIT!". Guards were coming up to them from the elevators and once open about twenty of them came. "How many are there!?".

"Keep them busy".

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?!". Seeing a grenade on a dead guard grab it and threw it at them seeing them go flying. "Done?!".

"Almost… there! Lets move".

"About time".

They moved across the bridge and onto the elevator just as more guards were coming. "Oh, one last thing. The hanger doors are hard locked. We'll have to get those open the old-fashioned way".

"You know what let handle it I bet I can get them open faster". The elevator stops and they were in firefight.

Killing them they headed over to the shuttle. "Nice work".

"Yeah, well I usually go alone, but it's good to have a partner around. Now lets get the hell out of here". They got aboard and seeing the guards behind them Rick turn the shuttle around and fired at them making a mess at the prison than it already was and shot off.

"Engaging autopilot. We should be well out range before they got their security measures unscrambled".

"Look this has been exciting, but I need to know if they'll come after you".

"I'm not taking any chances. Batarians don't take kindly to humans who plan to destroy their mass relays".

"So the charges are true".

"Well, to be fair, that's about half the story. My people and I were investigating rumors of Reaper technology out in the fringes of this system".

"And you found it".

"We found proof that the Reapers will be arriving in this system. When they get here, they'll use its mass relay to travel throughout the galaxy. We call it the Alpha Relay. "From here, the Reapers can invade anywhere in the galaxy".

"So blowing up the relay helps?".

"Yes. Doing that would stop the Reapers' invasion. Even at FTL speeds, it'd be months or years before they got to the next relay. We came up with what we just called "the Project": a plan to launch a nearby asteroid into the relay and destroy it before the Reapers could arrive. Of course the resulting explosion would probably wipe out the system".

"That's crazy… how the hell are you planning on doing this? You know launch the asteroid?".

"Moving an asteroid just requires thrust and guidance, which are readily available in Omega's salvage yards. Get the right amount of power and a good VI to drive it, and you can pretty much just point and shoot".

"Interesting, but I thought relays were too strong to destroy".

"I've heard that too. But I think it's more that nobody's willing to find out what happens when one is destroyed. And, well… we planned to slam a small planet into the thing at very high speed. By our calculations, that's more than enough".

"Wiping out the system or let the Reapers through and fight them with allies that we don't even have…". Rick goes to think. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure picking the second one is better and less dangerous than the first less deaths… sorta. Can you continue the plan?".

"I… I imagine it is. We were one button press away from launch when the batarians arrested me".

"How did you know about this invasion? You talked to Shepard?".

"Commander Shepard? No I didn't even know he was alive until a few days ago. The evidence came from what we call Object Rho, a Reaper artifact we discovered among the asteroids near the relay itself. When we get back to Arcturus Station, I'll explain everything and provide copies of all our notes on the artifact".

"Few more questions like what is a Reaper artifact doing in an asteroid?".

"We don't know, or even what its purpose is. Some things are just too old or large to comprehend. Even a Reaper thousands of years dead contains power. Their artifacts are worthy of study, regardless of their purpose".

"So how does one artifact give you proof of a Reaper invasion?".

"It showed me visions of the Reapers' arrival… much like Shepard's Prothean beacon, I imagine. The Reapers are coming, Rick. That much I know for certain".

"Protheans… Reapers… weird artifact that gives people visions… Shepard still being alive… an invasion… what next people under mind control?".

"Indoctrination".

"You gotta be kidding me…".

Indoctrination is dangerous only happens if you get near a Reaper tech or-".

"Artifact?".

"Yes, though we've been very careful. We know what we're dealing with. You're not speaking to a child, Rick. I saw what Sovereign did at the Citadel. Trust me I know what's at stake".

"Saren".

"The turian. What about him?"

"Did he truly control Sovereign or was he indoctrinated?".

"He never did it's hard to fight indoctrination it crawls into your head like a insect".

"Shit that's creepy, but I want to see proof that you can do all of this".

"Understood". Standing up. "Kenson to Project Base… Affirmative. And I've got a marine with me… tidy up the lab. Rick needs to confirm the artifact. All set. Just sit back and relax. We'll be there in no time".

"Good to hear saving you really left me tired out…. But you sure that there's no other way to stop them from coming through the relay than blowing it up?".

"I'm sure".

"I might have distrust with the batarians, but even doing that would be brutal". Rick then rested his eyes and fell a sleep.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Rick felt the shuttle land though he wanted to sleep more, but just keeps telling himself that this is all for the money and being a spectre.

"Here we are. Welcome to Project Base".

Rick notices the numbers on the place. "What with the numbers?".

"That's our count down to Arrival. When that gets to zero, the Reapers will have come. Just over two days and counting. Puts things in perspective, doesn't it?".

"Wait you saying the Reapers could be at Earth in two days? We have to get this done".

"Then lets show you that proof. The artifact is located in the central lab area".

They went inside Rick seeing humans everywhere working trying to make sure that everything would go smoothly. They talk on their way there about the project and how long it would take to get it back up and running again.

"Do we have an alternative? I really don't like the idea of killing half of the batarians".

"The Reapers will come regardless, but they'll be here a lot shorter if we don't do this. At least doing this will buy us more time, if you want to keep the Reapers at bay this relay must be destroyed".

They took an elevator down and stop and went to a door. "Getting this project ready again may be out only hope, huh?".

"Indeed. One sec let me get the door". Once open Rick saw the artifact. "Rick, I give you Object Rho".

The artifact was ginormous and is unlike anything he has ever seen before and Jennet brings him to art galleries. It was letting out blue sparks of energy and… something wasn't right… this was the artifact and it was talking to him… destruction… no hope… weak…

"Rick?". Kenson call to him.

"What…?".

"I've been calling your name and you just stood there mumbling something".

"It's nothing, but what is something is this why is it out in the open?".

"When we found it, it showed me a vision of the Reapers' arrival".

"…Something isn't right…".

"Give it a moment, Rick. It'll give you the proof you need". Looking at it he too saw visions, but then a electric spark went through him and he look to see Kenson pointing a gun at his head. "I can't let you start the Project, Rick. I can't let you stop the arrival".

"You…Bitch!". Grabbing her arm he broke it and quickly hid behind a control panel just as guards came in.

"Kill him!". Kenson then leaves.

Luckily he still had his rifle such murderous thoughts ran through his mind as to what he was going to do to Kenson. Taking out the guards here was no different than taking out batarians back on Aratoph. There were many, but didn't stand a chance against his anger his fury to kill everything in his path. Kenson tried to stop him over the comm, but didn't help shooting the speakers and continuing on.

**"****Why do you fight?".**

"Who the hell is this?".

**"****You know who it is human".**

Rick looks at the artifact. "Hell no… you can't be alive… your just an artifact".

**"****The end of your species will come".**

"Get out of my HEAD!". More guards came in, but their appearance started to change no longer did they look human to him, but was more monsterous. "DIE!".

He didn't stop firing mowing down everyone in his way blood splattered the walls people pushing back trying to get away from him, but to no prevail. The voice telling him that there's no hope no way he could win, but Rick was going to prove him wrong. Kenson again tried to reason with him Rick again not giving a damn. The death tool was rising and everyone started to leave forgetting about the project.

**"****You think you are strong? You will be the first to see our arrival".**

The same electric shock came right through him rendering him unconscious. When waking he was lying on a table his vision back to normal and hearing somebody talking. Seeing a woman he goes to let out a grunt and she panicked running and alarming the guards. Rick hid behind the door when two came in he went behind one of them he grab him and his arm making him aim at the other shot him. He then twisted his neck.

"Security!". The woman says.

The door was lock by a laser wall and so he goes to the panels and connected to one of the security mech that were right next to the woman. The woman was scared and without thinking he fired on her. What did he feel? He never killed anyone whose not holding a pistol… using the mech he went to the nearest power junction shooting it the door was open.

"The marine has escaped! All available mechs to his location! Do not let him activate the Project!".

Rick goes to make his way out the med bay, but stops when he sees a datapad on the floor. "Research Log: The marine has been sedated constantly for two days now. We've had to increase each dotage. It seems like he was waking up a moment ago. But it could be a glitch in the system. No glitch. The sedatives aren't working!".

"Two days… Two days!... TWO DAYS!".

**"****What did you expect? You organics would do anything to make sure you achieve your goal. You won't make it still we'll come and we'll wipe every last one of you".**

"Get the hell out of my head!". The visions started to come back changing everything around him.

**"****Look at the time".**

Rick indeed did the numbers 01:55:12. "Fuck! I don't have time gotta get the asteroid moving. Where the hell are my weapons and armor? Forget it". He picks up one of the mech's pistol and left.

Mechs came to him the visions coming back to him turning them into what he saw earlier. Anger rose in him and he fired running and firing at the same time not letting one of those machines get back up.

"Stop this, Rick, you can't stop us".

"'Us?' All I'm seeing is mechs where the rest of your people? That's right they ran off because they don't know what they'll dealing with".

**"****Her mind is already ours she thinks she we came here for peace that studying us will somehow make things right. She's wrong".**

"Your… studying them… idiot they'll in your head!". She didn't say anything. "You can't control yourself can you?".

He goes to the controls his visions worsening. "Welcome to Project control, how may I help you?".

"I want to activate the damn Project!".

"Warning activating The Project will result in an estimated three hundred and five thousand casualties. Do you wish to continue?".

Rick's mind was hurting and not because of the visions activating it would result in a lot of deaths, but not doing it would mean the Reapers come here now. Sovereign was unlike an AI he has ever saw it took out almost half the Alliance fleets… he activated it. He felt the ground move meaning the thrusters has been activated.

"Project activation progress. Warning: Collision with mass relay is imminent. Begin evacuation procedures".

"I gotta get out of here… the colony". He goes to reach them. "Everyone in the Bahak system; This is-".

Kenson appears on screen. "Rick! No! Do you have any idea what you've done? You leave me no choice. If we can't stop this asteroid, it must be destroyed!".

"Tell me where to find, Dr. Amanda Kenson".

"Doctor Kenson is traveling to the reactor core module".

"A eezo core meltdown should do it. Because of you, everyone on this rock will be obliterated!".

"I'm going to kill you, bitch".

She was just in the next room and entering there was Kenson herself. "Don't try to stop me, Rick. I have to do this". She back to the rails.

"I activated the Project I will escape from here".

"There is no escape. There's no redemption for what you've done. I will die never having seen the Reapers' blessing. And you will just die". She goes to run but Rick fired only to know she was behind a glass wall.

"Dammit!". Rick hurried so far only a few mechs have tried to stop him. He goes back to the VI. "How do I stabilize the reactor core?".

"All automatic safety protocols have been overridden . to stabilize the reactor core; manually insert Cooling Rod A from this control station. Manually insert Cooling Rod B from control station B. Doing so will stabilize the reactor core". Rick inserts A. "Cooling Rod A reinserted. Reactor cooling process has begun".

He went on to B and upon going there he saw Kenson at the core. He shut down Plasma venting and move along. More mechs came his vision going back to dark, but hurried along while mumbling; "Die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die… die..". the more kills the louder he got, and the louder he got the more aggressive he got, the more aggressive he got the more he got closer to killing Kenson. Rick felt power, but also pain like his head was about to burst. He got to B inserting it and waited for something else to happen.

"Core temperature dropping".

"You done nothing, Rick I can still override power to the engines! Try and stop me!".

His vision normal again. "You crazy bitch". Taking the elevator down he arrived at her location seeing her at the reactor. "Step away from the reactor". His gun pointing at her.

"You've ruined everything! I can't hear the whispers anymore".

"Good thing they were getting on my nerves".

"You've taken them away from me. I will never see the Reapers' arrival". She held a detonator. "All you had to do was sleep-AHH!". He fired she dropping to her knees Rick grabbing the detonator from her.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't?".

"You… you… dammit… Hackett…". She died.

"Yeah, I'll tell him how crazy you went, but in the mean time. Where can I get a shuttle out of here?".

"Take the lift from this room to the external access. From there, proceed to the communications tower. The remaining escape shuttle will be located on the tower's landing pad".

The time was 28:27. "Shit, I don't have time gotta get to that comm tower!".

Knowing nothing will be in his way he hurried towards the tower the visions finally gone for good. A day he had… days he had a rescue mission turned insane as the woman he was suppose to save suddenly turned crazy. Outside was clear except for a fucking giant mech in his way. It fired missiles at him dodging behind a crate he check his ammo… nothing the last bullet was used on Kenson. The mech was slow, but wasn't stupid he needed to take that thing out.

Looking around nothing he could use was here so thinking he knew what he had to do. Risky he knew it was the only way. Going to cover to cover Rick manage to go behind it and jump on its back opening its control panel he shut it down.

"Finally please no more…. Fuck me…". Coming to him was the same thing he saw at the Citadel two years ago.

**"****Rick. You are the second annoying thing that has gotten in our way".**

"Guessing the first is, Shepard".

**"****You organics think you can win, but soon you will fall like the rest. This is not a victory your time will come your species will fall prepare for the arrival". **It disappeared.

Wasted enough time already he headed for the shuttle but to his surprise was an Alliance FIGHTER with an FTL drive and once in he put in the auto pilot to head for the relay. The asteroid got closer, but luckily he was one a head of it going through the relay and got away.. He didn't have to look back the sound of the explosion told him enough… did he do the right thing?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Earth

The moment he got back to Earth he's been arrested on sight apparently Kenson had cameras recording everything he did. Was his actions good? He couldn't tell with the committee, but maybe he might go free, but for now he was put into a room. Hackett enters the room. "What the hell happened, Rick?".

Handcuff Rick didn't look at him. "The Reapers happened… Kenson happened".

"What happened?". Rick goes to explain everything to him. "…Indoctrinated…".

"You think so?".

"Kenson isn't the only one, but still… I don't know how long you'll be in here the committee hasn't decided yet".

"I had no choice either blow up the relay or have the Reapers knocking on our door now".

"Believe me when I say I would have done the same thing. The risk was too high not doing that we've all be dead along with the rest of the galaxy. But the batarians will want blood and they have a reason this time".

"Does everyone see it the way you do?".

"Probably… I haven't gotten word from your parents so the news haven't reach them yet".

"Jennet… she's my girlfriend aboard the SSV Glacier I think on a colony-".

"Rick, right now you need to rest you've had a hell of a day".

"Three actually… hey do you know, Shepard's here?".

"Yeah blew up the Collector's base and turned himself in. Because of that no more colonist will be taken again". Hackett goes to leaves, but stops. "You did amazing work".

"Yeah, but I can kiss my spectre opportunity goodbye, huh?".

"Indeed". He leaves.

Rick lays on the bed every time he closes his eyes he can hear the screams of the batarians and the question still wonders his mind… _"Did I do the right thing?"._

**Don't think it's over for Rick's story next one will be after the Reaper war. Read as his life turns upside down and goes deeper into madness. Tell me what you think so far and if you like this character. **


End file.
